This proposal requests additional funds to supplement a currently funded grant. The purposes of the currently funded grant are to (a) develop and test an innovative parent training program for promoting healthy relationships between parents and young children of color (2 - 4 yeas) old from low-income communities and (2) describe the childrearing contexts and mental health intervention needs of low income families and their children who do not sufficiently benefit from parent training and who are at heightened risk for developing serious behavioral disorders. The purpose of this supplement is to strengthen the existing research plan for evaluating the effectiveness of the parent-training program by extending the follow-up assessments of parents and children from 6 months post intervention to 1-year post intervention. In Phase I parents from the target population will collaborate with the research team in the development of a new 12-week video based parent-training program called the Chicago Parent Program (CCP). In Phase II, the CPP will be tested among 320 families of young children (approximately 97% minority) from 9 urban day care centers serving low-income families (160 intervention and 160 control families). Participants will be assessed at baseline, post intervention, and at 6 months and 1 year post intervention using self report, teacher report and observational methods. Dependent variables include child behavior problems at home and day care, parent self-efficacy, discipline strategies, stress, and quality of parent-child interaction. Parents and teachers of children with persistent elevated behavior problems at home and day care (est. n = 26) will also be interviewed to understand the needs of families and children who do not benefit from parent training. This study will extend knowledge by 1) developing a parent training program that is socially and contextually relevant for families of color living in low income communities; 2) evaluating its long term effectiveness up to 1 year post-intervention; and 3) delineating the intervention needs of low income families with very young children who may need more intensive services.